911 denile
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: "i was one of the few to survived,how sad"  after making a faitfull or what canada thought was faitfull deal america wont leave him alone   americaxcanada small  xsmall  sex scene


please i wrote this out of bordem it might be bad or good to you but plz i already know my grammar/spelling suck i thank you for proofreading but dont spam my comments with corrections

HA! you poeple thought i was dead didnt you?

buttttt i was probably beat to the punch with the main plot in this story i dont know i didnt use a referance story i thought this up in social studys when we watched a movie on 9/11

enjoy/try to enjoy ^_^ (btw the *c*c* and other letters i use are like a brake line chang scene kinda thing )

* * *

another sleep-less night with america beside me...hmm i wonder why i couldnt sleep hmmm oh! yeah thats why i couldnt sleep cause i had to keep america's **hand off of me!**

"Canada-channnnn" america chimed sitting up in bed _why is he in my bed you ask? oh well...we um made an agreement i get more land and well he gets ... me_

i gave an audible sigh sitting up "yes America-kun" i murmured grabbing my glasses

he placed his hands on his knees cover by a thin blue blanket_ "_last night wasn't very fun Matthew" _don't call me by my name!_

_"_fuck off Alfred_" _i hissed draping a shirt over my thin self groggily leaving the room

"I WAS TRYING TO!" he screamed _ugh _

i stood in-front of the stove sizzling Canadian bacon America stood beside me staring at a tourist map "come on there has to be a McDonald here_"_

_"_America why don't you have some Canadian bacon?" i said placing a hand on his shoulder

"but **your** bacon is ham" he pouted looking down at the finished product

"its better than having nothing" _gosh Americans are so needy_

_"..._thanks Canada-kun I'll gladly except your ham" he tilted his head kissing my hand which i pulled back

"please knock it of America" i growled pushing a plate into him grabbing my plate"dish yourself"

"Canada why do you hate me?" American bluntly questioned back to me as my plate clanked on the table

"i um...i don't _hate_ you" i stuttered staring down at my bacon for i could feel a blush spread across my face

"so you do love me" America sat across from me with a glee look

"well um.." the truth is yes i loved him more like a brother should but i know America to well if i say it strait forward to him he'll boast _"ha! its cause I'm the hero!"_ its like a game to him. i would love to get kinky with him like he is trying to do but ...lets just say im between a rock and a hard place . the rock being shame and the hard place well...you figure it out

"nope i don't" i denied taking my first bite of my food America stared at me. i couldn't tell if he was wounded or not

"well guess what Canada?" i gave a huh? having a small piece of bacon fly back to my plate

"i think your a" he paused taking a big breath

"**BIG" **

**"FAT"** _did he just call me fat?_

**"lier"**

"excuse me?" i leaned forward

"you heard me" he taunted shoving his face into mine

**_snap_**

i gave a battle cry jumping over the table reaching for America's neck who gave a grunt as he smashed into the ground

"your such a insensitive, childish jerk" i yelled throwing punches which he easily blocked or shook off _probably feels like a pillow fight to him_

"who are you calling childish" he said wincing at my final end it all punch which turned into a slap

"s-sorry i um...yeah" what a childish thing to get mad about...well i snapped cause its true im lying_ why am i so easy to read?_

"matthew" he looked at me with his dumb smile

"y-yes" i said standing up hiding my embarrassment grabbing both our plates placing them in the sink

"you had the roles wrong" he said getting a piece of ham as he calls it thrown at his face

"or so you think" i said helping him up

"i forgive you" he said brushing himself off

now lets go somewhere" he said throwing on his jacket "follow mee"_ he's like a punch bag he bounces right back  
_

"hold on" i shouted _gosh we forgive so easily it really pisses me off but it was even like that in our childhood who could stay mad a America cha- wait no i didn't say..._ i grabbed my trusty hoodie looking down at what was suppose to be the Canadian

flag "AMERICA WHY IS YOUR FLAG ON MY JACKET!"

"so America where are we heading?" i covered a yawn as America drove rather fast if you ask me to an intersect

"isn't...south park lied to me! Canada doesn't have one road" America stopped the car placing a finger to the side of my lip

"and now that i think about it your head isn't flap-y ether!" i bit his finger

"stop being stereotypical and once again where are we going" crossing my arms i looked out the window

"which way do i turn...um eni meny miney moe"

"DON'T GUESS, LET ME DRIVE" i grabbed the well

"but i want to drive" America whined

"move!" i yelled standing up bent over for Americas car was a extra small slug-bug

"I'm not moving" he yelled crossing his arms _your such a baby _

" fine then I'll just sit on you_"_ i climbed over the divider between us plopping onto Americas lap. i don't know if it was from pleasure or surprise but he let out a gasp

"ok now America where am i driving" _mark one on the board for Canada oh yeah!_

"how bout we park to the side and tilt the seat ba-" i elbowed him digging into his ribs

"new york! new york!" he yelped trying to pull my elbow away

"ok lets go!"

*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c

somehow America drove to the yukon territory by the time i took the wheel "i live in fucking Alberta" i complained as we made the long drive along the way i stopped so America could take his spot back at the wheel . half way trough Kentucky i remembered to ask why we are going to new york

"ok whats the biggest thing in America?" Alfred asked turning sharply

"your national debt" i teased getting a depressed sigh from America

"o-other than that" he said whispering "i still need to work on that"

"ummm i give up"_ the number of obese people,murders,and fast food restaurants_

"the twin towers" he said grinning

a spark of interest flew trough me "really your taking me to the twin towers"

_" _yeahh i bought the third to last floor it cost a fortune but was worth it" he boasted

"a-am i allowed in there? isn't like federal offices and stuff in there?" i bubbled with excitement_ i get to go to the twin towers it might seem silly to be gushing over this but omg _

America gave a psh "um not really it have restaurants and businesses my floor is right above a french cuisine restaurants_" well that's not what I'm told_

" i guess there are meeting rooms the president uses but that's just boring"he continued grabbing a burger we bought about a mile ago

"you have no respect for your country do you?" i said trying to get comfortable in my seat for _its late and I'm tired i hope i can trust America with the driving _

"no,no i don't" he said muffled from his burger

_"_nhm" i laid my head back resting my feet in the dash board showing no respect for his car closing my eyes with a deep sigh _good night_

"you wanna stop at a hotel?" america said placing his hand on mine

"not in your dreams buddy boy

*l*l*l*l*

* * *

'canadaaa we're h-re"

"caaaannn-da we're here" _huh one more minute mum_

"CANADA! WAKE UP WE ARE HERE"America shook me violently waking me up

"Ameri-AMERICA STOP S-SHAKING MEEE" i shrieked _did you even sleep?_

"then wake up" he said pulling me out of the car

"ow the sun it-"

"shut up and look up" America pointed shading his eyes

"eh what am i-"i rubbed my eyes looking up

"Oh myy" two large towers shot into the sky windows tinted black reflecting the harsh sun its quite a site to see

"its beautiful" i groveled almost fallowing over from my tilted back position

"yeahy yeah but its better inside" America said pulling me through the door

"see?" the inside was hollow in the middle like a mall escalators going to the multiple floors with brightly colored shop signs

"are you sure this isnt...a mall?" i questioned i was still amazed i was actually in the building thats Americas second landmark first being the lady liberty

"well the bottom half is my friend" he walked to a elevator marked with a for disabled people only sticker "you coming?"

"but nether if us are disabled" i said stopping in front of the open doors

"sooo hurry the doors are closing" he commanded once again pulling me in positioning me in front of him

"this is so cool america i want to t- what are you doing?" he reached his hands over my neck resting his head beside mine

"mhh? what do u mean im not doing anything" he whispered sliding his hands down the front of my pants resting on the second layer and the last separating his hands and my vital area

i panicked "p-please America not here" i tried to wiggle away but he just pressed himself against my back proving it was futile to escape

"ah so you want to do it?" he kissed my neck

"n-no,no i d-dont!" i closed my eyes _i cant cry out he wont win_

"oh! are you getting a little exsited?" he circled my vital region pressing in a rhythm hard, hard, light, soft, hard, soft, hard, hard he repeated it twice before beginning to penetrate the final wall of clothing

"w-what if someone stops t-the elevato-nn elevator" i said trying to get him to stop

"not happening this is a one way elevator to my floor no stopping" his hand slowly slid down encasing me

"now say it"

"nn-no i w-ah wont" i denied _whats taking this elevator forever_ i looked up at the screen 50 is said in bright green pixels

"then tell me Matthew why, why your body says you do" he jerked his hand getting a pitiful shriek from me _i give up its not like i don't want this_

"ah iii i don't know- nn" i turned around seeing my flushed face through Americas glasses "but... is not...displeasure-able" America scoffed as he clashed with me tongues exploring where they never have before hands traveled up and down body's and under shirts

"BING!" the elevator announced

we walked out still stuck to each other he backed me into the arm of the couch causing me to fall back along with him

"t-this is your office? i-it looks more like a-apartment" i teased as he lifted my shirt to my neck

"there are more important things to pay attention to" he said removing my glasses along with his moving on to his shirt

"i dont know what about England? you going to betray him like this?" i said kissing his sculpted body

" ew! england" he kissed a trail down my chest

"is eyebrows scary me to much to think about liking him"he continued his kissing trail down to my bellybutton suckling it suggestively

"wouldn't be a bad 3way though" he joked slipping of my pants " ham sandwich with tea and fries

"your such a manwhore"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

* * *

**BOOMM! **the building shook as the thundering sound echoed through the building

"Eh! wh-what was that" i sat finding America snoozing on my waist...my naked waist he seemed to strip me but all he did to himself was take off his shirt and undo his pants

"America wake up i think something exploded" i pushed him off me looking for my clothes piecing them on one by one

"its just the restaurant below us" he mumbled curling up on the couch

"what did a souffle explode?" i threw his damn i love new york shirt at him_ that should of been a hint to our destination I'm so stupid_

" ugh your so mean why do i have to get up" he whined dressing his self

" lets see what the explosion was" i said pulling him up

"aw but im so tired" he kissed me with a look saying _that was fun lets do it again_

_"_i-is it getting hot in here" it was like the whole room was hit with a heat wave

" its just me"America said with a wave of his hand as we walked to the door

"no seriously" i said grabbing the doorknob

"i smell sm-" smoke bellowed into the room i just stood there dumbfounded

"get down!" america yelled pulling me down

"haven't you ever heard get below the smoke" he yelled covering his mouth as did i

"ye- whats going on" i coughed

"hell if i know" he grabbed my hand crawling out the door

"wait shouldn't we use the elevator?" i clenched his hand

"whats up with Canadians not knowing what to do in an emergency" he stood up "we aren't going to get anywhere crawling cover your mouth and do not breath in the smoke"_ well duh!  
_

"ok" i followed him like a lost puppy as we trailed the hallways looking for the stairs finding all the stairs burning to dust with red flames of doom

"damn their block" we echoed

"we have to wait for help" i said looking at America worried as hell. for about what seemed like 30 minutes we talked about our wants and dreams what scared us and what we wont to do in the future till our topics to talk about ran dry

"should we jump?" i bit my lip _why do i always think the worst _

_"_no" he smiled sitting beside me "thats the quitter way"

the floor slowly collapsed down but nether of us screamed we exsepted our fates praying to god for protection as we blacked out from the smoke smuthering us

_i guess i didnt pray enough_

i slowly woke finding nothing but blackness and a dark figure

"Canada you awake" America sat before me with a grim smile

"ah America wher-AH!" i tried to pull myself up but a metal chunk of the building pinned everything below my shoulders back sending metal chunks in me even as i breathed

"yeah please stay still" he said blankly placing a hand on my head

"what-whats going to happen?" i calmed myself knowing any wrong move could kill me _am i gonna die?_

"we wait for help" he laid down by me ...he's face is bleeding

"a-America your ble-"

"i know" i wiggled out a arm send excruciating pain down my body wiping the blood of his face

"i-im so sorry Canada this is all my fault" he burst-ed into tears _this is only like the second time i've seen him cry so unlike him_

"hows this your fault" i quickened my breathing pattern as i felt my legs go numb _im lossing blood circulation _

_" _i just wanted you to say you love me i dont care if i had to give you all america i just wanted to here you say that, im so selfish" he covered his face to hide his pitiful-ness

"you look horrible when you cry" i said in my normal low feminine voice getting a small laugh out of him

"i know"

"hey America" the numb-ness slowly moved up through my body

"i love you" fighting to keep my eyes open I smiled _i can hear my heart beat_

"I've always loved you even when we were dorky braces kids" i wrapped my arm around his neck kissing his forehead

"stop lying"he said between hicks

"IS ANYONE THERE?" a gruff voice yelled removing the rubble above us the light fell strait on us "HOLD ON LET ME GET HELP" he yelled

"Canada did you hear that were saved" America sat up grabbing my hand ecstatic "just hold on please Matt just a couple more minuets"

"I GOT HELP" the firefighter appeared with 4 comrades

"please help he-he's pinned" America sat beside me the whole time as the pried the hunk of metal high enough to pull me out

"GET A MEDIC NOW" the leader shouted

"we're saved" America smiled still holding my hand "everything is gonna be fine" he cried a bit and i don't blame him we went through a lot i even shed a tear from the pain and the happiness...but mostly the pain

"im happy al thanks for never leaving me" i slowly started closing my eyes

"wait don't fall asleep ye-"

_gosh how many times can a man faint a day?_

_*x*x*x*x*  
_

_

* * *

_

**beep ...beep...beep...** _whats that annoying beeping noise? _**beep...beep...beep** _am i dead_** beep...beep...beep**

" is he ok doc.?" _is that America?_

"he'll be fine in about a year we can release him from the hospital"_ I'm in a hospital?_

"his bottom half might get paralyzed if he doesn't let himself rest so please don't irritate him" _paralyzed its that bad?_

_"_he's in a coma that's lasted 4 weeks so he needs his rest ok?"_ FOUR WEEKS?_

_"_ok take care" a door slammed and a hand placed itself on my face

"Canada?...can you hear me? gosh this is stupid but i read that people can hear when they are in comas" _America you rabble to much_

" I'm still so sorry" _don't be sorry must open eyes_

"i still think this is my fault even though you wont a-"

"america i love you" i said voice crackling

"ca-CANADA YOUR AWA-"

"shhh don't tell the doctors i want to talk to you"i could barely talk above a whisper

"im sorry i put you through so much trouble America"

"what are you talking about?"

"if i didn't deny my feeling i wouldn't be in this situation" i reached out placing my hand on his cheek

"like i said i liked you since we were dorky kids with England and France i wanna do all that kinky gay stuff with you and you can take your land back"

"Canada- kun" the doctors flew into the room

"he's awake !" they busily tweaked this and that on the machines and so forth

"Alfred please quit the Japanese talk call me mat"

"put him under he's still not stable" the doctor commanded

"ok mat" he blew a kiss at me which i returned before i fell back to slumber

a year after America i mean al wheeled me out of the hospital and lifted me into the car then into my house after another long ride. i found out that i actually didn't lose circulation i lost blood an large amount of blood. the hunk of metal almost sliced me in half i was told to speak little and eat small America served me pancakes and coffee with maple syrup in it everyday

"i was one of the few to survived...how sad" we visited the huge funeral and gave a speech about serving. after my eat little speak little time was done me and America had many sleepless nights of sex. i was heavily scared i had to get metal pulled out of my back and my front which totaled into a whopping amount of 305 stitches along with vain and artery transplants the doctor said it was a miracle i survived but thats what they say to had to get about 50 stitches on his face not much really compared to mine

"i love you" was repeated many times in the household also we learned to apreciate life and each other. we rarely fight anymore and people say we are closer than germany and italy which isnt really possible

"so is this our happy ending" i asked one time after me and al finished our gay activity

"i guess so mat guess so"

~end

* * *

i really dont like this but it was stuck in my head at school and it advisably showed

(idk about stiches numbers i just made them up =D)

lets all remember 9/11 and not be sad for it is a day that helped america develop

im a proud american

WOOOH YOU FINISHED NOW U GET COOKIE

i was going to make a collection of denile hetalia story's but i think i'll just publish my germanyxitaly story as its own story...woops i told you ha!


End file.
